


Soaked

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [16]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Scarif, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Jyn has some alone time on the trip back to base.





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #16 on tumblr

_ Hurry home. _

 

Cassian’s face in the holoimage doesn’t betray much, to the casual observer. It’s obvious he made the recording with other people in the room. But Jyn knows him better than most people.

 

It’s the glint in his eye, the slight curve in his lips. It’s the way his voice dips at the end. It’s the slight dart of his tongue, barely making it past his lips, just enough for her to see.

 

So she keeps the image on repeat as her ship hurtles through hyperspace, returning from another successful solo mission. She doesn’t mind being alone this time, because she can’t get her mind off of Cassian. She needs a release.

 

She watches his eyes, and imagines them on her, and so she touches herself where they would alight. The curve of her neck, down to her chest, she pinches each nipple in turn, imagines his eyes widen with lust. She watches his lips part, his tongue darting out, and her hand immediately goes between her legs, slipping under the waistband of her underwear. She imagines his tongue on her, licking at the wetness she can feel, imagines the hum in the back of his throat as she bucks and whines and pants. She comes hard at the thought of him buried between her legs, her fingers tangled in his hair.

 

She steps off the ship, a little uncomfortable but she hopes it’s not too obvious. Cassian is not fooled.

 

“Everything okay?” he asks, his eyebrows lifting as he takes her into his arms for a welcome back hug.

 

“Sure.” she responds, but she’s biting her lip and Cassian recognizes that particular tell right away.

 

“Ah.” is the only thing he says, and even in that crowded hangar he can’t help himself, slips a hand as subtly as he can between her legs. “Jyn, you’re  _ soaked _ .” he practically growls at her, and her knees almost give out at his touch.

 

“Let’s finish what you started.” he whispers into her ear, his breath hot against her skin, as he leads her back to their quarters.


End file.
